


Infuriating Bastard

by GJBN



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/pseuds/GJBN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus is an infuriating bastard" quote Daryl Dixon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriating Bastard

Daryl never knew that he’d be able to fall in love with someones specific bodypart. Or not even really a bodypart. More like a crease of skin. Daryl never knew he’d actually be able to fall in love at all. He’d never really met anyone worth fall in love with, period. Hell, before the dead started walking he never expected to love and care for anyone…well, of course he loved Merle. But Merle made it difficult to love him. He was more the ”I love you but I want to kill you or possibly just maime you a little bit” kind of brother. But daryl loved his ragtag family. All of them. Even Abe, although he’d never tell the man of course. Not that he went about telling people he loved them. But he knew his family knew and he knew they loved him. They didnt need fancy words. They’d proved it to eachother time and time again. They loved eacother to the point of not hesitating in taking a bullet for eachother.  
But he’d fallen in love with a crease of skin. The little crease where Jesus’ thigh met his buttocks. Okay, to be totally honest he was in love with the man as well. God, he frustrated the hell out of Daryl. On a daily basis. Frustated to the point of wanting to rip out his own hair. Daryl didnt want to rip out Jesus’ hair cause seriously the man had gorgeous hair. Honey brown, silky smooth, Daryl loved running his hands through it. Not to mention the feeling or it sliding down Daryls chest when Jesus left wet hot openmouthed kisses all over his body. And it smelled good too. Like warm hay, possibly with a few cornflowers in the mix. Still, Jesus was a frustrating man. He wasnt scared of Daryl. Didnt back off like most people when Daryl glared at him or didnt answer his questions, oh my God- that man had an endless supply of questions- or just grumbled in reply, leaving it to Jesus himself to decifer whatever that meant. Jesus had taken to following Daryl around whenever they were both in the same place. It drove Daryl crazy. He wasnt use to having people following him around like that. Yeah, he was use to being in close quaters with his family but that was different. Jesus wasnt family. Daryl didnt understand why Jesus was so damn intend on being near him all the time. He wasnt use to looking up and find someone elses eyes on him all the time. Granted, they were in fact beautiful eyes. Huge, baby-blue, twinkling. Well, it seemed that the apocalypse had also expanded Daryls vocabulary cause before with Merle, he would have earned himself a hard swat across the back of his head if he’d even thought words like baby-blue and twinkling.  
There was something in those eyes that kept pulling Daryl in. Even if it made him squirm, he still kinda wanted to look into those eyes. It wasnt Jesus’ eyes that eventually ended Daryl here, running his nose along that crease of skin. It was Jesus coming up to him one day after Daryl had just come throught the gates after a hunt and unleashing the usual load of questions. Something just snapped in Daryl. Enough with the damn questions. He grabbed Jesus by the collar of his prestine white tunic…who the hell wears a white tunic in the apocalypse and actually keeps it white? Well, Jesus apparently. Was that ironic. So Daryl grabbed the collar and pulled Jesus non too gently in between 2 of the nearby houses, pushed him up against the wall with a thud and kissed the living shit out of the man. Daryl hadnt actually thought that was what he was gonna do but he was desperate to SHUT JESUS UP! And it worked. Well, it worked for as long as they were kissing cause as soon as Daryl had to come up for air, Jesus smiled that smile of his that Daryl suddenly understood a whole lot better and almost breathed out Daryls name and pushed Daryl up against the opposite house and dived in for another kiss. Damn, it that way Jesus said his name that made all the blood in Daryls body rush South. He was definately lightheaded and something else felt heavy and swelling.  
So that was why he was now letting slightly trembling fingers feel that smooth crease of skin. Okay, it wasnt the first time or the 5. or the 10. but he seemed to stay as fascinated with that crease as the very first time he’d ever been up close with it. Every other part of Jesus’ body was amazing, intoxicating and beautiful and Daryl HAD checked. More than once. But he’d come to the conclusion that this crease was his favourite part. It didnt matter if he felt it with his fingers, licked it with the tip of his tongue or with broard swipes, if he ran his nose along it or placed little bites along along it. It was simply amazing and it did things to Daryl that he’d never have known possible before. The fact that Jesus’ breath always hitched when he payed speacial attention to it, that was beautiful in itself. It seemed this was the only time Daryl could actually throw Jesus a bit off his infuriating center. Daryl bent in again to lick the little drop of sweat that ran along the crease. Jesus moaned and said in mock irritation ”Are you ever gonna fuck me or will you just continue to rub your nose on me?!” Daryl swatted him across the butt and reached out for the bottle of lube on the blanket. ”Alright, you impatient bastard!”


End file.
